Hard Rain - 3/5: Mill Escape
In the Mill Escape the weather has begun to deteriorate as the Survivors turn around to bring the fuel back to Virgil's boat. Due to storm clouds blocking out the sun, all the Wandering Witches from the previous level become normal again and they sit down instead of walk around. This chapter has more Construction Workers than the previous chapter, but fewer Witches. You should try avoid the water as it will cause you to move more slowly. There is also an unavoidable panic event during the whole level. As the Survivors move through the Sugar Mill, the storm will become stronger for a short amount of time. During this time, the Survivor's vision is shorten and a Horde may attack. It is wise to stay put until it clears up enough. When the hurricane hits with full force, mic chat can be severely affected due to the way the audio channels layer. This is likely an intended effect by Valve in order to maintain an aura of realism. While you can still use the mic, do not expect fellow Survivors to hear you clearly or at all sometimes. This effect is lessened indoors. Trivia * Oddly, while calling the elevator up triggers a horde, riding the elevator up or down does not. However, it could be argued that the severe storm may be blocking out the noise of the elevator to the horde. * When going through the flooded sugar mill, there are fewer Witches than in the previous chapter. * According to the writing outside the gas station safe room, a lot of the town evacuated with their kids and dogs. This explains why there are no children or dog infected despite there being a playground in the campaign. * An odd thing to note is that unlike the elevator The Hospital, a survivor could get caught outside the elevator while it is traveling back up. Though this is hard to do and is rare to happen, it traps the unlucky survivor and they become easy pickings for any special infected. * Strangely there aren't as many witches in this level as the last, although this could be explained due to the fact the survivors killed the others, but even if they didn't, they seem to go away. * During the previous chapter there was Infected outside the Saferoom outside the Gas station after you got out of the Sugar Fields the same time if you kill all of the Infected outside and then go into the Saferoom then let the chapter load all the Infected you killed will respawn which is a little wierd since you killed all of the Infected on the way to the Gas Station and somehow they have reappeared. * This chapter is one of the most confusing and hard chapters in the game when it comes to Versus mode since of all the Infected and the small amount of Witches and when the storms happen the Infected players can easily attack you meaning that you and your team can get hurt pretty badly. * When a Storm happens and starts to blind you it's funny why the Infected attack you when the Storm is causing the Infected to attack you since it is so loud. Category:Chapters Category:Left 4 Dead 2